


i am catastrophically in love (with you)

by sapphfics



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anti-Hook, Community: femslash100, F/F, Pre-Femslash, Ruby ships Swan Queen, and sucks but whatever, the title is a line from tid, they are oblivious idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late one night, the group was having a sleepover in the Gryffindor girls dorms - Emma easily snuck Regina in, because they had zero adult supervision up there - when Ruby grinned excitedly. </p><p>“Let’s play kiss, marry, kill!” Ruby said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am catastrophically in love (with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



Late one night, the group was having a sleepover in the Gryffindor girls dorms - Emma easily snuck Regina in, because they had zero adult supervision up there - and Ruby began grinning excitedly. 

“Let’s play kiss, marry, kill!” Ruby said. 

Regina would have rolled her eyes, if she wasn’t so concerned about getting Emma’s friends to like her. 

“Sure.” Belle replied. “Who’s going first?” 

Belle’s eyes landed on Regina, and she opened her mouth, but then – 

“I’ll go.” Emma volunteered, with a hesitant nod toward Belle. 

“Okay, your choices are Killian, Ruby, and Regina!” Belle announced. 

“Firstly, I’d have to kill Killian.” Emma said.

“Really?” Regina questioned. “Why him?” 

“Any guy who uses the line ‘when I jab you with my sword you’ll feel it’ to get a girl, doesn’t deserve to breathe.” Emma hissed, angrily. 

“He said what?!” Regina exploded, standing up and grabbing her wand, with thunder in her eyes. “I’m gonna go get him – how dare he objectify you that way! Captain Guyliner won’t know what hit him!” 

“Regina,” Emma put a calming hand on Regina’s shoulder. “It’s okay, I can handle the stupid pirate any day.” 

“Fine.” Regina concedes, sitting back down. 

Emma sighed in relief. She didn’t want Regina getting hurt because of her. 

“I’d obviously have to kiss Ruby.” Emma said. 

“I am quite the catch.” Ruby replied with a wink at Emma. 

“And I’d marry Regina.” Emma finished.

(Regina prayed to Merlin no-one saw her blush.)

“Told ya so.” Ruby told Belle with a smirk.


End file.
